


The Key to the Cage

by Masu_Trout



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, Noise!Beat, Protective Siblings, Reaper!Rhyme, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat dies protecting Rhyme from the Noise. Rhyme will do <i>anything</i> to get him back - even if it means siding with the Reapers.</p><p>[Roleswap AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to the Cage

They stop for lunch around noon. Beat’s too tiny to need much anymore (and anyway she’s pretty sure Noise don’t really eat people food), but Rhyme still breaks a piece of her hamburger off for him and lets him gobble it down. Afterward the two of them find a seat on top of a Shibuya rooftop, Beat hopping around and pecking at bugs and Rhyme sipping on what’s left of her soda as she watches the crowd below.

It takes them almost an hour, but eventually Rhyme sees a patch of bright orange making its way through the mid-afternoon crowds in front of the 104 building. At first she thinks (hopes?) that it might be someone else, but soon enough the telltale headphones come into focus.

Neku.

“Beat,” Rhyme says. “Beat, come here.” He flutters over to her and perches on top of her hat, chirping nervously. 

“Shh,” she murmurs, and strokes the top of his head lightly. “It’s going to be okay.”

She wishes she believed that. She wishes she wasn’t about to go down and murder her friends. But Beat is her partner, he’s almost like family to her, and she’s got no other choice.

She owes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth a while ago, but forgot to post until now. Oops.
> 
> Feedback is always very appreciated! :)


End file.
